


Day Job

by acornandroid



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daycare, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, markus/simon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acornandroid/pseuds/acornandroid
Summary: Working with children was not something Markus entirely thought he would end up doing.





	Day Job

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Symsae on Tumblr :D

Working with children was not something Markus entirely thought he would end up doing.

 

Sure, he liked kids just fine. They were a joy, and a majority of them were very sweet. The desperation to live on his own without his adoptive father’s help was strong, and his own art wasn’t making enough money just yet. A job was needed, and the daycare in his neighborhood just so happened to be hiring.

 

Now, the other problem he was currently dealing with, was the fact that his coworker was _attractive_.

 

Simon, in Markus’ mind, was the complete package of the type of man he was interested. He was soft, caring, good with kids, and a patience to rival a single mother of a toddler. Simon’s physical appearance also aided all these points, with the golden blonde hair and a face that looked straight out of a Rembrandt.

 

In this moment, he couldn’t bring himself to look away from him. Simon was sitting on the floor beside one of the children, carefully coaxing him through a small lesson on how sharing was a nice thing to do, as the small boy had claimed two of the same toys in his tiny fists. A red-faced classmate hovered close by, sniffling and waiting to see the outcome.

 

Markus listened, but did not absorb what Simon was saying. Instead he was more focused on the softness of his voice. He was always so wonderful at speaking with children as if they were fully comprehending adults. Simon never sounded condescending, he only pitched a tone of understanding. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the tugging on his pant leg by a chubby little fist. Mismatched gaze drifting downwards, Markus took note of the little girl who now had her arms raised upon being noticed. His expression softened, crouching to fulfill her quiet request of being picked up. The toddler rested easily against his hip, her curious fingers finding the simple leather strap necklace he wore and busying herself with that. “Do you like it?”

 

The little girl nodded, “Pretty.” She announced, shooting Markus a toothy grin.

 

“Yes, he is, isn’t he?”

 

Markus had no clue when Simon had actually stepped over, and it startled him. The argument he had been dealing with before must have been extinguished, as both children were playing happily now, leaving Simon free. Clearing his throat, Markus attempted to hide the faint flush that tinted his cheeks.

 

The child in his arms seemed none the wiser, letting Markus set her down and running off to the next thing that fascinated her. Markus seized this opportunity to stared over at Simon, raising a silent brow towards him.

 

“It was too easily set up.” Simon said, flashing him a grin, “I couldn’t resist.”

 

Markus’ questioning gaze so easily softened, laughing and giving a short shake of his head. He gave a gentle pat to Simon’s arm before brushing past him to do his job and help clean up the finger painting that had been spread out earlier that morning.  “You’re a problem.”

 

The blonde so easily followed suit, reaching down and starting to screw the caps on the paint closed while Markus took the artwork to the drying racks. They were so wildly comfortable around each other that it almost made Markus believe in something as silly as soul mates. Sure, they had only been on one date previous after he had worked up the courage that he somehow needed to ask Simon out. It had been to a small artistic coffee shop, and then to the botanical garden just a half an hour out of town. Markus had known half way through that there would be a repeat occasion.

 

It seemed as if one date had given the semi shy person that he had come to know Simon as all the confidence he needed. He wasn’t a blushing school girl by any chance, but a small amount of positive attention had fueled the fire it seemed.

 

Markus wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Simon grabbed the next piece of splattered abstract expressionism and carried it over to the rack, sliding it in beside Markus. “…There’s a free concert in the park tonight.” He was trying to sound casual, but he was failing immensely. It made Markus smile.

 

“Oh?” Markus glanced over the room to make sure the children were okay, then peered back over at Simon. Josh was stuck on this shift with them too, he could handle observing the room for a moment. “Is that an invitation?”

 

“Do you want it to be an invitation?”

 

“Maybe I want you to be direct and just ask me. It’s only fair.” Markus flashed him a grin, laughing under his breath when Simon smacked him lightly on the arm.

 

“Don’t hit. You’re setting a bad example for the children.” The expression Simon pulled at his remark was priceless. The blonde had an excellent way of making microscopic reactions that Markus utterly adored.

 

“Markus.” He addressed, finally, folding his arms over his sweater clad chest, “Would you like to go to the concert in the park with me tonight? I can pick you up at six.”

 

“Mm…I’ll think about it.” Markus fought down the smile creeping its way back onto his lips, a laugh bubbling in his chest at the flabbergasted look Simon was giving him. “…okay. I’ve thought about it. I’ll go.”

 

“A first date with you was a bad idea. You’ve turned into a terror.” Simon remarked, scrunching up his nose, “Perhaps I was going to cook you dinner tonight. We’ll see if I do that now.”

 

“We both know you’re going to do it anyways.”

 

“Stop being right.”

 

Markus’ expression softened, standing there at ease with his arms folded loosely over his chest. He watched Simon out of the corner of his eye, watching the smile ease onto his lips. They had fallen into this odd sense of familiarity that Markus wouldn’t trade for the world. Something about working together every day made falling in love so easy.

 

Sure, he was in love. He wouldn’t admit that out loud yet for it was too soon. It was all too easy to feel familiar with Simon, as if they had done this sometime before. A comfortable ease like slipping into a cool lake on a warm day. There was no need to tip toe or figure things out, the path was laid before them with aching familiarity.

 

The sharp wail of a toddler drew him out of his thoughts, looking immediately over into the center of the room. One of the kids had pushed the other to the floor and was still standing triumphantly at the scene of the crime. Markus let out a sigh through his nose, the spell broken for a moment. Though, watching Simon suddenly snap into nurturing action and stepping over made him fall in love all over again.

 

Simon was wonderful, and Markus had never felt so lucky in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @acornandroid


End file.
